


Dresses

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, gender fluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Wednesday, March 4: confession, burst, fantasy
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday, March 4: confession, burst, fantasy

Stiles smoothed the dress and hung it back up. He had this fantasy of one day sharing this side of him with Derek, but he was scared. “They say confession is good for the soul.” Stiles started. “I had a twin sister. She died before we were born. Mom wanted a daughter. She’d dress me up. I liked it, so I continued. I don’t were them out of the house. There just for home.” Stiles tried not to burst into tears. “Scott knows. My Dad, too, even if he doesn’t understand.”

Derek tilted Stiles chin up, “I bet you look beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of 2


End file.
